Ken Kennedy
A citizen of Grasmere Valley held in the highest regard who is happily married to Eve Kennedy and father of Abel Kennedy. Early Life Born an raised in Grasmere Valley, Ken was brought up by two loving Christian parents who have seen gone to be with the Lord. He managed to be involved with the church as well as the day to day live of Grasmere Valley. He ended up marrying Eve a fellow Grasmere Valley citizen and the two soon became the well known power couple of the town. The two are known throughout for their love for each other and for having a successful happy marriage. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Volume 1 Ken known for being an upstanding guy who was held in high esteem by virtually everyone in the town, Ken was chosen to run with the Olympic Torch in 2012 London Olympics in Grasmere Valley to then give the torch to the neighbouring town Elysian Fields. Ken and Eve as are the town are all delighted! Everyone is excited for him except for Wilma Timber who believed she should have the honour to carry the torch. She even tried to chase after him while carrying the torch and attack him to get it. However with the help of his very committed wife, Wilma's plan was foiled. Volume 8 When Sam Bishop is forced to resign to save the town from an attack by the US President at the time Michael Novak, the race for Prime Minister is on. Ken decides to try and run for The Reserve Party as Prime Minister with Edward Middleton being his Vice Prime Minister. The candidates they are up against was The Indifferent Party with Joshua Wilde a Prime Minister and Hal Grant being the Vice Prime Minister; and for The Radical Party with Tessa Crab running as Prime Minister and first Harvey Dontos and then Isaac for Vice Prime Minister. Many had believed especially with Tessa Crab abysmal campaign that Ken and Edward may have a chance to win as they had the backing of Daisy. However much to everyone's shock however the winner is in fact two people that they didn't know was running; Mr Gardiner as Prime Minister and Julie as Vice Prime Minister. Volume 9 Ken is among those who had escaped during the Great Fire and was seen as missing, return to Grasmere Valley on shore of Largas just when Gary Robinson is about to be thrown off the cliff by some of the New Pilgrims, along with Carry Parker, Julie, Mr Gardiner, Joshua Wilde and George Taylor. They had hide when the fire happened in Elysian Fields and feared for their safety as they knew who was behind the fire with it being Michael Novak. With their return they make Michael nervous and he soon tries to find a way to get rid of them but ultimately fails. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 5 Eve Kennedy is drafted into the Christmas Carol Service as run by Mel who has decided to take over. Eve was supposed to get the mince pies for the Carol Service. Eve managed to forget and was trying to remedy the situation whilst at the service when Mel stopped her during the Carol Service and berated Eve in front of everyone. Ken never the one to see his wife insulted, Ken who is usually mild manner stands for his wife in epic fashion and chastise Mel for being such a controlling bully. Eve soon enough manages to carry on her own defense and shame Mel for the way she acted towards her. Mel ended being excommunicated from the Church as a result of the incident. Volume 15 Just before Volume 15, Ken and Eve's son, Abel Kennedy is born. Volume 30 Ken and Eve are among those raising enough money hoping that Don Kennedy, their nephew who currently lives with them ends up managing to buy his own house. The format to raise the money is through a 24 Hour telethon-marathon hoping that those would donate enough to raise the money. Upon the 23rd hour they had no way near reached their goal. However upon much persuasion when Chris Coy who was meant to be at a conference about LTO's gives his speech at the telethon he manages to raise enough money for Don to have his own house much to the joy of everyone! The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #30-#32 A Political Pawn #32 Tale of Lena Adam Lena Adam manages to create a distraction as she gets a parade which Ken is part of to go through the hairdressers and allowing for Marianne Caldino, Ric Caldino and Juan Caldino to escape, not get caught by Vico Rodriquez and Matta Rodriquez who were after them to steal Juan away from them and hide in Tessa Crab's hot tub. The parade is so long it goes to Timbuktu which Ken comes from to join in. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 Ken is seen dancing to Shake it Off by Taylor Swift as part of the celebration of the 50th issue.